Fire stop systems designed to seal openings to prevent the spread of fires are well known. A fire stop system generally helps prevent the spread of smoke or flames throughout a facility, thereby limiting damage to the facility and providing building occupants more time to safely evacuate the facility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,736, for example, discloses a fire and liquid seal used in a structural wall. The fire seal includes a support pipe that extends through a wall. The support pipe is filled with a body of insulation materials consisting of ceramic fibers or silicone foam. A shield or boot consisting of an aluminized conical fiberglass member is secured to each end of the support pipe. As a result, there is a shield or boot located on each side of the wall. When a high temperature flame and combustion is present on one side of the wall, the shield or boot on the exposed side is typically destroyed. However, the shield or boot on the opposite side of the wall is protected from the high temperature. The unexposed shield or boot provides a gas and liquid seal to prevent the spread of the flame and combustion through the wall opening.
The fire stop systems of the prior art, although capable of preventing the spread of fire, have several disadvantages therewith. As a result, it is desirable to provide an improved fire stop system that consistently meets the code requirements for an F-rated, a T-rated and an L-rated system.